The Ninja and The Heroes of Musutafu City: A Collection of One-Shots!
by STORIES OF PLENTY
Summary: This story is a request done by FeralG3! This was so awesome to make! Thanks for handing me the chance to make this story. Ninja and Villains fighting each other! Different clans coming to wreak havoc with villains! Cameos! So awesome! Without further ado, read my friend's creation! Read and Review to let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Ninja

**Here it is! No more rambling! Read this attempt on a crossover, story made by FeralG3! This story might contain Out Of Character [OOC] because I don't really know what their behaviors are like, but I've got their essential tropes in here. And, Sakura x Sasuke in here too! **

* * *

The train station teems with families seeing each other, with faces of joy from the sight. A man runs to his family in the lobby, and they go for a tight embrace.

"Oyy~ Kakashi-sensei! Why don't we go straight to the school grounds now? I want to see where the good places to hang out in the school." Naruto Uzumaki, an orange-haired boy, asks.

As per the reason, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga have come to Musutafu to learn at Japan's most prestigious hero school, Yuuei High School as first-years. For Kakashi, it was high time to let their passions to be ninjas and Quirks drive.

For Naruto, it's always been his dream to learn from the best. He wants to be the best hero/ninja, so he can show off to his friend and family at home.

For Sasuke, well... let's say he wants to learn how to improve his Quirk. For the good of his household, and their pride. His shoulders were always carrying something.

"I told you, kid. We have to go move our stuff to our place first before we can enroll."

"Ehh~? Fine, fine." Sakura's pink hair drifts with the wind, finding Musutafu very windy.

"Wow! Musutafu's so big!" Sakura beams at the buildings around them as they walk. Naruto grins as he starts to appreciate the architecture."Yeah, it's just some big buildings, big whoop." Naruto spouts at the buildings. Then, he feels hands gripping onto his shoulder. He glances behind him.

It's Hinata. Her pearly eyes gloomily look down to the ground. "What's wrong?" Naruto asks, making her scoot closer to him.

"There's so many people here. It's discomforting." Hinata whines lowly on his back.

"Don't worry! Stick by me and it'll be fine!" Naruto assures her with a smile, and her frown tugs into a smile.

Kakashi smiles under his ski mask and continues to be the leader, and his old students follow. Sakura sticks close to Sasuke, with their shoulders and hands almost touching.

"Oyy Kakashi-sensei! Tell us more about your old school! What's it like?"

"Yeah. What kind of classes they got you through?" Sakura and Sasuke second Naruto's motion, making Kakashi scratch his head.

"Well, since my Quirk was broad and versatile, they didn't teach me much. But don't expect them to go soft on ya." Kakashi spitballs at his old students. The four brightest students of the Liifu District nod back at him "Let's hustle, ninjas." With that, they trod onto their rented house.

* * *

Back at the train station, comes out a titanic man with broad shoulders. His head shines like a bowling ball. He feels the sting of the sun on his head, so he decides to put a cap on his head.

His hands lay on handles, pushing a wheelchair to the terminal. He walks beside it, and beside his mother. Her short olden air waves across the side of her face from the wind.

"Wow~! Musutafu is so small compared to Hokkaido! Ain't it, Keita?" The mother, Morine Taitanikku, gleams at the modern landscape around her. While her eyes glinted at the buildings, her son's, Keita Taitanikku, his eyes were filled with worry for his mother.

His eyes drift onto her draped legs, remembering the scars on them done by his late father. His relaxed brows furrow at the thought of his father. Damn him, he'd say. He's a piece of shit, for doing this to Mother, he'd say.

_I'll make you the best in the world!_

He scoffs at that motivational spoken phrase by his father. Her mother glances up to him in light of her question, keeping the smile on her face. "Hey, Keita? You alright?" Her concerned question snap Keita out of his damning thoughts.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Have you seen a city like this? It's so lively and gorgeous~!" Morine gleams once more with Keita pushing her through the street. Keita looks down to her and smiles.

"No, I haven't, mom. Though I did dream of coming to a place like here."

"Right?"

Keita looks down to his watch, noticing that it's almost time for her appointment to the hospital. He gives out one sigh as he chooses where to go.

"Hey, mom? Want to go for lunch?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Back to the ninja, their tendons and thighs feel sore from all the walking. The troop marches along the street with people minding their own business. Sasuke shoves his hands into his pockets, and his shoulder bumps into someone. A scruffy boy with green locks of hair, carrying his notebook and pen close to his chest.

"Ooff. S-Sorry." He apologizes stammering to Sasuke for bumping into the kid.

"It's fine." Sasuke shrugs off the bump, letting the wimpy child scurry off. Seconds go by, and they hear a booming loud noise behind them. All their heads turn to look at the incident. Smoke flows from the bank they passed by, and a giant shark-man pops out of the entrance, glaring at the officers around him.

He raises an ATM and smashes it down at them. Naruto sees this and his switches are set off. He takes out his blue headband and swifts over to the fight. But Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on Naruto.

Naruto sneers at his old teacher. "Oyy! Kakashi-se-" Naruto's out lash is interrupted by Kakashi's index finger pointing back to the fight. Naruto follows its direction and sees Kamui Woods, the #7 Pro Hero, as he leaps over to the scene. Then, the Water Hose Hero flows water out of his arms to keep the audience away.

"Chaaa~ Sasuke! Look at this!" Sakura and Hinata gleam at the heroes on work. As they watch, their faces are lit up with glee. Sasuke keeps quiet and huffs averting his eyes, making Sakura pout.

"… Kehh! Just some flashy stuff, but they'll never add up to my Clone Quirk!" Naruto scoffs in a bragging way. His attitude makes Sakura barf in her thoughts.

"Right then. Let's move on, kids." Kakashi calls from ahead, and the four prodigies follow the leader.

"And Kakashi-sensei, don't call us kids. We're not anymore." Sakura catches up to Kakashi's side and tuts at him.

"I know. But I'll still give my life for you. You're our small village's pride in Kyushu." Kakashi spouts out from under his ski mask and he drags his headband down to conceal his scarred right eye.

"Hehe~! The teacher's feeling proud of us! That's a first." Naruto grins at Kakashi, with the other two behind him, feeling the same thing.

"Please~. As if I'd feel proud of brats like you. Now come on. We'll get some grub in the Naruhata District."

"Yahoo!" Naruto rejoices before they hasten their pace to the district. Hinata keeps a close step to Naruto, and Sakura sees her clinging to Naruto. She giggles inside and she looks at Sasuke, in his brooding walk. How his looks would freeze her on her feet.

She tugs the sides of her smile and continues to walk along the street, and away from the battle ensuing behind them.

* * *

In a doctor's office, a woman with olden hair sits on a wheelchair beside her son, listening to the coat in front of them.

"Ma'am, it appears that, due to your spine's condition, your paralysis might be spreading onto your arms and legs," He explains to them both, bringing them to shock. Keita, the news brought him distraught. His heart wrenches as the doctor continues. Her mother looks at the doctor with a frozen surprised face.

", Though this won't happen immediately, and according to these results, it seems that the paralysis can happen anytime." Keita, being her mother's only child, quips to him a question.

"… How long do you think she has, doctor?"

The doctor places his fingers on his chin to contemplate. "… At best, it'll happen after a month. At worst, lesser than that." The doctor says, looking at his spreadsheets. Morine looks at the doctor with her brows high.

"Ma'am… take this slow. It's important to keep yourself healthy. I recommend that you eat foods with potassium contents. It can hinder the process back for a couple days," The doctor says writes up his recommendations for a healthier lifestyle onto his small papers.

The doctor hands it out to them and Keita grabs it. The coat adjusts his glasses and keeps his face straight. He stands up to open the door for them to come through. Keita stands up to push his mother out through the door.

"Take care of yourselves in Musutafu."

"… Thank you. Doctor." Keita says before leaving the room with his mother. The doctor peeks through the door, calling in the next patients.

* * *

In a house made of paper and wood, five travelers settle in for their long stay. Probably until the children finish their long year of high school.

Naruto plops down onto a couch with a sigh. "Finally~! we settled in."

"Yeah. I feel like taking a bath after lunch."

"Yeah."

Naruto and Sakura sit on the couch beside each other, in bliss of how good their ramen was earlier. Hinata still slurps on hers, since her luggage took longer than anyone else's. Sasuke sits down on his bean bag with his hair down freely. Sakura peers at his flowing locks.

'Cha~! I never see his hair like that! It's gorgeous.'

The title of Sasuke's book read out "The Art of War". Sakura's eyes turn surprise that he'd be reading books like that. Naruto's expression turns bored fast, after Kakashi went out for groceries for dinner. His eyes drift over to the remote.

Naruto grins before he grabs it to see what's on the news about the heroes. Other than them being show-offs, he likes to see them working.

"I am Dog Grit, and the spectacle below us is the Sludge Villain! He is a D-rank Villain, preying on the alleys and is very, very dangerous. Right now, he's taken control of a young student! It seems that he's trying to fight back. Oh! Wait!" Naruto's eyes were glues to the screen, as were the other three, with tensions high.

"Another young man runs into the scene! It seems he's trying to get him out, but to no avail. Wait! It's All Might! He's- D-Whao!" The camera jiggles and they hear a booming sound, blocking other sounds from the audio, turning it to silent.

All of the ninja's mouths agape other than Sasuke, too preoccupied from his daily reading, to the battle.

'Gah! What happened next?' was circulating in their heads as their hearts beat rapidly from the suspense. Then, the camera gets back to showing. And it shows All Might, standing victoriously and coming clean with a straight punch.

The skies turn clear, and the day becomes brighter outside. All Might triumphantly raises his fist over his head and the crowds cheer.

"OHO! His one punch changes the weather! That's All Might for ya!"

The three sigh exasperatingly, relieved that everything was alright. Sasuke 'hmph's as he turns over to the next page.

"That's good." Sakura and Hinata say at the same time. Naruto keeps his straight face as he browses through the other channels. Hinata shudders off the suspense and finishes her ramen noodles. Sakura stands up to walk over to get a glass of water.

She walks into the kitchen and sees a pitcher of water and a glass. In her mind, she sees… opportunity. Her eyes drift down to her hands and she smirks, seizing the opportunity.

She points her palms and stances to use her Quirk. Her green eyes flash green and her nervous system's wires on her arms flash green and green surges shoot out of her palms and fingers and wrap around the pitcher and the glass. With the green bolts, she lifts them up and slowly.

Sakura grunts to keep the pitcher and glass above her shoulders, and a drop of sweat starts to form on the side of her green-surging face. She places the pitcher down to the table beside her and she diverts the bolts over to the glass, but she pushes it off and she lets out a gasp and reaches out to the glass but now, both her and the glass fall.

But in one fateful moment, Sasuke, using his Speed Quirk, catches her and the glass behind him. By the time Sakura notices, she is leaning on him.

She looks up at his stoic face, with his arms around her. Her green eyes sink into his black eyes, her cheeks get heated and her entire face becomes heated immediately and she jumps back and away from him.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks in his deep voice at her, making her shudder a bit.

"I-I'm fine."

Sasuke looks down to the glass and places it on the table, and gets another glass for himself. Sakura stares at him as he pours himself a glass.

"See you." Sasuke says with his glass and leaves the kitchen. Sakura stands there, dumbfounded and

'THAT'S IT?!' Her mind fumes at Sasuke's stoic-ness. How his coolness takes over any situation. Feeling annoyed, she pours herself a glass of water and leaves the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata look onto the stomping pinkette as she goes up to her room.

Sasuke, as always, dismisses her passing and continues to read his Art of War book. Naruto and Hinata glance at each other with the expression 'What's up with her?' before they continue lounging around in the couch.

Naruto's eyes drift over to the calendar on the wall, and looks at the encircled day of the entrance exams. Naruto hoists himself up and comes out of the back door. "Naruto?" Hinata asks from his back, but to no avail. Sasuke continues to read his book and flips to the next page.

'Time to start training!' Naruto shouts at himself. And so, started the ninja's month-long wait until they can get into the entrance exams.

* * *

**THERE! Is it fine? I am still working on the Original Character's [OC's] manifestations here and I am still watching the Naruto series and on how they act. FeralG3, this was made slowly and intimately. I have only the basis of their emotions, like how Sakura can be self-asserting, how Sasuke can be stoic, etc.**

**I hope you all read this as ok, and leave a review if you like. Hope you enjoyed, and **

**#CAPTAIN_MARVEL_CAN_NEVER_REPLACE_CAPTAIN_AMERICA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conflicting Sides**

**Hello! And I am back with a new presentation of the new story, as requested by RegalQ3! This has been soooo cool! Though, you may see OutOfCharacter'ness [OOC] in this, but I try my best. Read and Review [R&R] this and tell me what you think. Especially about Naruto's Quirk. I made it an unexpected and different one from the original anime. I think that it's fine.**

* * *

A boy with green locks of hair steps out of the bus and lands his shoes onto the cement and looks at the gate near the group. A young boy with dark green hair stands in front of the bus and walks with the rest of the group. In his mind, his thoughts rocket about how to take on even one of the robots.

His face is filled with determination as he clenches his fist. 'I have to use my power here! I have to at least make it in the top ten! For All Might!' His thoughts shout at him, with the motivation he has. Frankly, All Might is the only motivation he has now.

Then, Naruto comes behind him, being braggingly laidback as usual. His grin is plastered upon his face and his arms shoved into his pockets as he looks on and at the big gate.

"Keh! Just a big gate." He spits at the gate with his carefree brags. On the bus ride to the venue, he thought up of some plans on how his celebration will go now that Sasuke was nowhere in sight. his eyes drift off to the green-haired guy in front of him. He sees that his fists are clenched and he reads that as 'I've got this!'

'I have to do my best!' The green-haired boy looks onto the gate with the determination. Then, his eyes drift off to a girl with brown bobbing hair, and she looks at the gate too, focusing her attention on how she will pass the exam.

'Wow… She's pretty… No! Keep your head in the game, Izuku!' He curses at himself, keeping his emotions on check. He can't afford to act rampant on them now. Then, he feels a hand slapping his shoulder. He looks over to it and sees an orange-haired guy, smiling at him.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" He says to the smaller man. The suddenness makes him jump a bit. The young man fidgets a bit and prods his fingers together.

"M-Midoriya Izuku. An-d you are?" Deku asks him and his shoulders widen and he aims his thumb at himself for an introduction.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya, Midoriya-san!" He booms at himself, startling the lad but makes friends with. Midoriya was always a bit of a submissive one. He lets out a small chuckle to keep his spirits up. Naruto retracts his arm and he shoves them into his white jacket's pockets.

"This whole thing just seems plenty easy with a Quirk, huh?" Naruto elbows Izuku, mentioning the exam. Izuku looks at him and thinks, 'What? Easy? … Maybe he hasn't been listening to the presentation earlier.'

"You seem very relaxed about this, Uzumaki-san."

"Yeah! I'm very confident in my ability, and in my Quirk."

"What is your Quirk, Uzumaki-san?" Izuku simply asks, making Naruto's brows rise and his hands scratch the back of his head.

"My Quirk? Uummmm… I guess you could say I turn into a fox?" The answer makes Izuku's eyes gleam at Naruto, who raises his brows at him.

"You have a FireFox Quirk! You're Quirk isn't seen in most areas in Japan, but when they are, it's because they're from other countries, like China! Their most prevalent heroine, Foxy, has the same Quirk that you have! And she came here and became the #36 Top Hero last year!"

The fun facts went on from Midoriya, making Naruto's eyes drift off to other things he can hear. Not ignoring him though. He listened to his snippets of his Quirk.

"Other people are trying to focus, you know." A shout interrupts Izuku's talking, making them glance around for the speaker. Their eyes then land on a taller figure. "What are you two doing?"

"Obviously, we are here to pass the entrance exam." Naruto retorts at the taller boy with four-eyes.

"Are you two trying to interfere with the other people on the exam?"

"N-No! O-of course not. W-we were just…" Izuku shakily defends himself and Naruto, and the youngster in glasses places his hands on his hips.

As their "fighting" ensues, Naruto's attention drifts over to the crowd, scoffing toward them. He follows their lines of sight, seeing them land on Izuku. He reads their eyes, and only interprets them all as "The less competition, the better."

Suddenly, an airhorn blares from above. All eyes roll up to the blonde hitching a leg and pointing upward. "Hey! Hey! Hey! It's time for you all to start getting them points! Go! Go! Go!" Present Mic's voice booms down at them, while Izuku listened to him.

Naruto sees all the extras running through the gate. "Oy! C'mon, Izuku!" He shouts as he runs ahead, leaving him behind. His skin trickles, blending into an orange shade. His feet and hands turn into those of a beast, nails turning to claws. Naruto grunts, with each grunt turning into a growl. His snout sneers as he runs through the gate and past the crowd.

Midoriya gains consciousness and sees everyone ahead of him. "… Eh! EH! I'm behind again!"

* * *

In the midst of a smoking street, Katsuki Bakugou stands above the carnage of metal and steel. His bare hands steaming as he pants hard. His face spreads a wide grin on his face, feeling the satisfaction. As if feeling good from a kill. "Hehe… He hehe."

Then, he hears a snarling growl behind him. He turns around and sees an orange beast in the distance, making carnage of its own. Its nine tails flail around as dark flames stream out from the bellows of its throat, landing on the robots and burning them. The fires melt them down to scrap and to the ground. Its glaring eyes stare down at the fidgeting robots to slash them.

Bakugo, having his fiery pride hurt from the sight, takes his eyes off of it and moves onto the next sit for his venting. Having seen that, he scoffs sorely as he trudges off to the street and through the alleys.

'This is so easy!' Naruto thinks as he grabs a P3 Robot's head and bashes it down to the cement until it's dead. Naruto, in his Firefox form, spreads a grinning snarl at how much points he's got. Currently, he's racking a desirable 49 points. With a new P1 Robot he's just stomped, he adds a point to his score. He lets out a small chuckle from his score.

* * *

"I've still got no points! Crap! I've gotta hurry!" He mumbles as he scurries around and through the streets, only finding already destroyed robots and/or other people beating down on robots. 'Crap! I need points! Fast! I barely have time left!' Izuku runs around, skidding along the street.

Then, a P3 Robot stomps in front of him. Izuku is startled by its sudden comeuppance, and he falls back on his back in fear of the robot. It whirrs as it turns to him. Izuku whimpers away from it but it inches its way closer to him. His mind set on running away. But why? He has power now. Why can't he move? His conscious self is screaming at him to move.

Then, a beam of light penetrates and breaks the robot to pieces. "… Eh?" Izuku lets out, looking at the beam and tracing it back to the source. A blond prince posing at him with grace.

"Oh. Merci for being a decoy. You and I make a great team. To that, I bid you," He turns to a side step before saying, "Adieu!" as he runs off to the next one. Deku looks frantically, seeing robots being defeated left and right, and they were running out quick.

'Crap! Where am I going to find another robot?' His thoughts rocket out of his brain. His heart bumps out of his tired chest, the adrenaline pumping him up, but in a false hope. With no robots to smash in sight, it seems like he has no future now.

Then, a booming sound comes from behind him, and it makes the ground shake and the troubling teen with no points fall to his knees. He lifts himself from the ground and looks behind him to see a very large behemoth of a robot. It was the faux villain!

He sits there, looking hopeless and in fear as everyone else ran away from it. "Hey everyone! The exam ends in two minutes, so hurry up!" Present Mic shouts down upon them all, placing Izuku in even more of a panic.

'Two minutes?! Now, I really need points!'

* * *

Naruto's Firefox form continues to stomp along the street, leaving burn marks as he treads. The fires on his back trickle and dance furiously as Naruto snarls his way to the next. Then, he feels the ground rumbling and trembling under him.

He growls as he looks around to where it could come from. Not finding the source, he jumps up to a building and climbs up.

He jumps onto the roof and sees a giant robot in the middle of the city, destroying buildings as he stomps around. Seeing how that would be his cue, he runs to the end of a building and jumps towards it.

* * *

A whimper of pain comes from behind him, causing Izuku to stop crawling away from the threat and look behind him. His head shakily looks at the nice girl he's met today. She had auburn hair and a gentle face. She was also stuck. She tries to move her ankle away from it, but could not. Her fearful face urges Izuku, no, shrieks at his moral code to help her.

With a simple turning heel, he sprints at the robot and saves her.

* * *

Naruto's Firefox form jumps and skids onto the roof a building, landing beside the behemoth P0 Robot. He looks up at it and snarls at it, fire escaping between the teeth. Then, his thunder is interrupted by a jetting man, with his fist aimed at the robot.

Naruto grunts and watches the boy, and eventually, sees it as Izuku.

'Curl up your buttocks! And yell this inside your heart.'

"SMAAAAAAAASSH…!" Izuku screams inside his heart, with his new power to its fullest. The robot's head crumbles, pushed back to the ground behind it, with the booming sound reaching to the edges of the city.

Naruto stands agape at him, amazed and astonished at the boy, as are the other examinees below him.

The crumbling thunders from the robot as it falls, and Izuku just stares at the destroyed robot's head as it falls. Then, Izuku realized something as he moves his body.

"… eh? Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" His legs were broken. Not only that, but his punching arm too, and all three all them are flailing in the air. He was also falling to the ground.

'Crap! I'm such an idiot! A mere ten months wasn't enough!'

He curses at himself for taking that massive leap. Never mind that now! He had to figure out a way to land safely. His eyes flash to his remaining arm and looks down at the ground, aiming at it. He retracts his left for a punch as he screams.

The ground was getting closer and closer.

"AHHHHHhHHH-" Izuku's scream was interrupted by an abrupt carry. The rescuer's fiery arms were like a beast's. When Izuku looks up at its face, he only sees a fox. Looking ahead to the ground as they land onto the building across.

His molten hind feet skid onto the cement, grunting at the slight pain on its stoles. Izuku now looks at the snarling fiery fox above him.

'…'

Izuku is speechless that someone would save him. Why would someone save him? He's just a nobody that only lives with his mom. A good-for-nothing. A pebble on the side of the road. Why would someone this amazing risk his life for Midoriya Izuku.

Apropos to that, the fox stretches his arms and places Izuku onto the floor. He lets out a sigh and starts becoming conscious of his surroundings. He crawls over to the edge of the building and looks for the nice girl that was stuck.

He sees her floating up to him on a destroyed robot. "Hey! You okay?" Uraraka shouts up to him, furrowing her brows with worry for him. Izuku gives out a sigh of relief for her safety.

'Thank God, she's safe. … Wait a minute! I still have zero points!'

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouts from above, as Naruto kneels down to shift back to his human form. His skin once again trickles, the orange turning back to peach, resembling Naruto's skin. His tails retract back to his spine and his hair diminishes.

The growling sounds turn to grunts as Izuku watches from behind him, familiarizing himself from his savior. Now, he was certain, that it was his new friend. That does not stop him from being discouraged to the floor. Then, an old stumpy woman walks up to Naruto randomly.

"Good work, kid. Have a gummy." She sweetly says in an elder voice, handing out a gummy from her pocket. Naruto grins at her before taking the gummy.

"… wait, ma'am he's-"

"Yes, I know." She says as she canes toward Izuku, who just looks up at her. With a smirking look, she puckers up and her lips stretch out, landing on Izuku's head.

"KISS!"

The sight makes Naruto speechless and disgusted. At this point, he's afraid to even speak.

Then, Izuku's body sparkles and reforms back its injuries. His ligaments and extents roll back into place, bruises becoming gone. Izuku moves his fingers and legs to see if he can stand, and he does and stumbles.

"wh-whoaa. Re-r-Recovery Girl!" Izuku pats on himself as he exclaims at the sight of a Golden Age hero.

"Yep. And I have to say… Good work. Have another gummie." Recovery girl's old voice sweetly hands over another gummie to Naruto. He nods down at her. After that, she walks out of the roof to congratulate the rest of the examinees.

Naruto glances back at Izuku, stumbling to get up.

"I-You-… Your Quirk's so… cool." Izuku praises in a depressing voice, only getting more depressed as his back slumps. Naruto looks down at his face to see the tired teen almost breaking down to tears.

"I… I've still gotten no points."

Naruto hears him, shocked at what his number was. A whopping zero points?! With a Quirk like his, it should've been an easy win.

He walks over to him and pats him on the back. Deku unnoticing the sympathetic pats to his back, he looks down to the devastation below as his heart crunches inside him because of his failures of incompetence.

'I knew that this would happen.'

* * *

A bald giant pants uncontrollably from letting out so many Outbursts from his fists. They're practically bleeding out, with so much red, it starts to drip down to the floor. His broad shoulders jerk as he tries to compose himself.

Behind him, a robot melts from gray acid. It bubbles and drips down to the cement, molding the metal to juices. A pink horned girl whips off the remaining acid from her palms with a grin on her face.

"These robots are easy! Say, you and I make a great team, big guy." Mina Ashido prides herself walking away from the melting robots. The boy glances slightly at Mina, only scoffing his sights away before he stomps off.

Mina pouts at the arrogance that he didn't even reply to her remarks. "Hmpph~. Jerk."

Meanwhile, as the stoic giant walks in the street and in between scattered robot parts, he thinks of the future. What happens now. With his mother having three months left. His mind was leaving blank messages as he walks toward the exit. The trail of destroyed robot parts was lessening has he set his sights on the giant exit doors.

Each stomp made his mind spit out what he should do with his mom. With each passing moment, his heart drenches itself in sorrow, not knowing what to do. His blank face devoid of hope for his mother's life. What else was he supposed to think of? How to surprise her with a big party because she's going to be gone from his life? He's been the only man to take care of her since his dad left. Damn bastard.

He sighs out shakily on the verge of tears. Then, his foot then bumps onto a head of another kid. He looks down to him, seeing that he had a silly face like a dunce. The blonde boy looks up at him, smiling with drool with inaudible mumbles and hue hue's.

The bald giant raises his brows down at the chuckling dunce, and decides to lift off the dismantled robot arm off him.

He lets him down by the collar. The blonde dunce sees him chuckle with his thumbs up, merrily walking off to God knows where. Ignoring what just happened, he huffs off to the exit doors, with his hands shoved to his pockets.

'It's fine, Taitanikku. Try your best to keep her spirits up. Be the best son you can be.' His thoughts made him slink down a tear from his eye, accepting that her time's come.


End file.
